Eevee's Dark Journey
by ToughRedFirePyro1
Summary: Silver Shadow, Forest, and Glaze were all shunned for not evolving and because of their strange mutations. Choosing a life on the run, they leave their pack that abuses them for not evolving. Slight violence and angst. Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon not intro.
1. Chapter 1

Pyro: Hey, just writing this out of my love for Eevee.

Disclaimer: ToughRedFirePyro1 only owns plot. Not Pokémon. If she did, she would be less crazy.

Pyro:*shoots disclaimer guy* Maniac, get the catalogue, we need another Disclaimer Guy.

Maniac: Again? That's the third one this week dammit!

Pyro: He tried to tell me that Giratina isn't a smexy beast. After that, either suffer death or be killed.

Maniac: This is why she doesn't own Pokémon.

Pyro:*cocks gun* Do YOU want to be the next dead Disclaimer Guy?

Maniac: (semi-dead while crying)

*Note: In this time, only Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, and Espeon are discovered. The others weren't discovered yet.*

Eevee's Dark Journey

An Eevee lay on the ground after taking the beating from the others. They all looked down on her because she didn't choose to evolve. She wanted to stay an Eevee or wait until another evolution was discovered that she liked. No amount of beating could change that.

The Eevee rolled onto her stomach. Her fur was grown long in the front like human bangs and was singed black by the Flareon. Her eyes were a silver color; a strange mutation.

All of her siblings evolved. Flareon aka Flame was adored by the male members in the pack for her 'cute' baby act. Vaporeon aka Bubbles was admired by the younger ones because she showed them what to do better than they did themselves. The Elders liked Jolteon aka Thunder who was known for being the biggest attacker of the pack, but also one of the strongest. Their parents adored Espeon aka Shine for being one of the only Espeon in the pack, as they were so rare.

Eevee was known as the defect of the family for not wanting to evolve. Eevee was given no name at birth because her parents were too happy because their Shine evolved into Espeon at the time, so Eevee named herself. Her name was Silver Shadow. I was known for the burnt black hair in front of the mutated silver eyes.

Silver Shadow's family thought that they had another great Eevee pup when Silver Shadow completed all of her training flawlessly, but when she had her evolution ceremony, she glared at all of the stones that reminded her of her terrible sisters. She rejected all of the stones and many members of the pack looked down on her then and there.

Silver Shadow stood and walked over to the gray furry body nearby her.

"Hey, Glaze, come on get up." Silver Shadow muttered. Glaze stood up. Glaze was a Shiny Pokémon and was a grey Eevee instead of brown so he was shunned.

"Let's go get Forest." Silver Shadow muttered, turning to the lump of brown nearby. The two walked over and shook their fellow outcast awake. Forest's sharp green eyes—another reason for his shame—snapped open.

Forest and Glaze both didn't want to evolve too, which is how they all stuck together.

"Man, I tell you guys, I have had enough of this bullcrap." Forest muttered, shaking off water from the Vaporeon that attacked us. Glaze nodded with him and shook off the still active electricity coursing through his body. I cracked my neck from all of the psychic power that was crushed upon me.

"Let's leave now. I don't like the idea of going back. I don't know about you two, but I'm leaving." I muttered, taking a step away from the pack's territory.

"We'll leave with you." Glaze said, matching my speed along with Forest. We knew that we were going to come back, but once we do, we would destroy the pack. The pack that only treated **evolving** Eevee fairly. We ran until we were further than we were allowed to and once we ran past the borderline of the pack we smiled and continued to run until we had to use Quick Attack and use our full speed and feel the complete adrenaline.

We weren't sure how long we ran, but the night was beautiful that day. We found different bushes of our favorite berries. My favorite were Colbur and Enigma berries (which were so rare, they could hardly ever be found in the pack), Glaze's favorite were Yache and Apicot berries (which were also very rare, considering the climate nearby pack territory isn't fit enough), and Forest's favorites were Rindo and Ganlon berries (which were thoroughly rejected from the pack.)

We took the chance to eat as many as we could and without even knowing it, we all fell asleep under the blanket of the night sky, never returning to the hateful pack.

Pyro: COMPLETATION!

Maniac: *sigh* you and your Pokémon…

Pyro: SHUT THE HELL UP!*Knocks out Maniac with Fire Sword of Epic DOOM*

ANYWAY, REVIEW!

I PROMISE TO MAKE A LONGER CHAPTER NEXT TIME. BUT 808 WORDS AREN'T BAD!


	2. Chapter 2

Pyro: I feel so accomplished. =w=

Maniac: You're so easily pleased

Pyro: Well I just started this account yet my stories already have reviews! I'm on a roll here!

Maniac: By the way, I got the new Remote Controlled Disclaimer Guy

Pyro: Let's try it out! *uses Remote*

Disclaimer: Pyro does not own doughnuts, ketchup, Pokémon, a Zorua, a farm, Pops cereal, KoRn, an iPod4, Activia, servants, police officers, a cool hairstyle, moo, riddle, apparatus, error, error, error, Ctrl, Alt, Delete… BOOM! (Remote Controlled Disclaimer Guy combusts spontaneously into flames)

Pyro: …Oh well… *Sits to watch the pretty flames*

Maniac: This is why Pyro here doesn't own Pokémon… She's an insane Pyromaniac.

BTW, thank you, Menny Man for favoriting and alerting my story!

Chapter Two

Silver Shadow's POV:

I woke up and looked around, only finding Glaze and Forest. Where's the rest of the pack? I panicked slightly before remembering that we ran away and calmed down.

I forgot to mention I have short term memory didn't I?

I looked at the sun which was slightly in the sky, but not completely risen yet. I ate some berries last night with the guys, but I was in the mood for meat in the morning. I stood up and cracked the knots out of my shoulders.

I saw a drift of black in front of my eyes and blew my bangs away. I personally liked my bangs. I was neutral that the bangs were singed black though; it reminded me of what Flareon did to me, yet it was sort of individualizing in a way.

I used all my senses to track some food.

I could hear the faint calls of a Pidgeotto not too far north from where I was standing; the calls weren't too dominant and not too submissive. I bet the Pidgeotto just evolved and was under the other Pidgeotto, but above the Pidgey.

I used my sense of smell to locate the exact pinpoint of the Pidgeotto. The Pidgeotto was about a quarter-mile northeast. I could go half the distance regularly, a quarter quietly, and the last part completely silent.

I concluded that stalking a prey was the most boring, but most important part of hunting.

I took thirty minutes to get the prey in my sight range without getting noticed. A Quick Attack followed by a Bite attack to the windpipe should finish it. The Pokémon wasn't a high level and was still getting used to its new form, but the body was the perfect size to share with Glaze and Forest once they woke up.

I used the planned attacks perfectly and looked into the Pidgeotto's eyes before completely killing it.

'_I give you permission to use my body for your strength.'_ The Pidgeotto's eyes spoke to me. I gave a look of understanding and ended its life. I discovered that this was the proper way to hunt a long time ago. You must look into the eyes and gain permission. Only Evolutions were taught this, but I learned on my own.

I dragged the body back to see them waiting for my arrival.

I'm not talking about Glaze and Forest though.

"Why, hello little sister, it seems you brought us back a meal. Maybe you aren't completely useless after all."

I entered the clearing to see Flame, Bubbles, Thunder, and Shine look at me while Glaze and Forest were at the side, paralyzed, burned, and drenched.

I dropped the Pidgeotto and looked around for something to help me with. Flame only cared about appearances, Bubbles only wanted to show off, Thunder's only concern was the strength of her attacks, and Shine just wanted to show how she was the only one that could use Psychic attacks. A puddle of mud, nearby trees, several stumps, a hollowed log, and of course, the Pidgeotto carcass was the arena.

"Silver…Shadow…You can…Take them…" Glaze bit out through his paralysis.

"Show 'em...How you…Got top marks…In battling class…" Forest growled, ignoring the pain of his burnt torso.

"I'll go one on one for each of you guys." I growled out at my sisters. Flame smiled her little 'baby act' smile.

"Then Flame will go first because Flame is just so cute!" She cried out as she hopped over. I rolled my eyes. What a modest sister I had.

"Nuh-uh Flame. If this fight was based on cuteness, Ruby would go first, but she isn't here at the moment!" I insulted. Ruby was Flame's rival and she hates to be compared to her.

Flame got an angry look on her face. I smirked and ran around. As expected, Flame chased me.

"Get back here Runt! You aren't cute at all!" Flame shouted. I made a run and Flame chased me, gaining speed. I ran in the direction of the mud puddle and jumped over. Flame didn't notice and fell right in.

"My beautiful fur is dirty!" Flame yelled out. I went in for a Head-butt attack, getting a direct hit. I used a Bite attack just for safety measures. I climbed out of the mud and looked at my remaining sisters.

"Who's next?" I asked with a glare. I could see Glaze stand up out of the corner of my eye. It seems that the paralysis wore off.

"I'll take care of this." Bubbles said a little too confidently and she stood up. Glaze walked over.

"I'll take this round. You rest." Glaze told me. I nodded. He needed this. Out of all the Evolutions that beat down on him, Vaporeon was the most frequent and harshest. Glaze's parents were both high-ranking Vaporeon and when he decided not to evolve they looked at him like he was worse than dirt.

I walked over to Forest and handed him nearby Rawst and Oran berries. Forest ate them greedily. I looked up to watch Glaze. I defeated Flame, a Flareon which burned me and marked me; it was my shining moment. Now it was Glaze's moment. This was his shining moment. To defeat a Vaporeon.


	3. Chapter 3

Pyro: Well, I got two reviews, so I'm feeling pretty damned confident!

Maniac: I apologize if her writing is a bit rushed… she's still wearing off from the coffee… Just look at her latest chapter in 'Pokémon Ranger: Fiore's Adventures'

Pyro: STFU

Disclaimer: Pyro doesn't own Pokémon.

Thanks to Sleep Arypsure for your help!

Chapter 3

Forest was slowly recovering with the berries and we were both focused intently on the battle between Bubbles and Glaze. He had to win. He just had to.

"You're going down, Runt!" Bubbles yelled out, releasing a jet of water. Glaze used a Quick Attack to evade the attack that he endured for too long.

Glaze quickly used a Tackle attack on top of the Quick Attack and hit Bubbles in her chest, knocking her back. Glaze used his small frame to his advantage and quickly jumped back and took in a breath. When Glaze exhaled, an eerie purple ball formed.

The Shadow Ball was thrown at Bubbles and once the attack hit, smoke blew around the area. There was hardly any movement where Bubbles was.

Glaze was harshly hit by an Aqua Jet attack. Glaze moved his body so he would land on his feet.

Glaze feet hit a tree trunk and glaze used the force of the hit to jump off and go into a Head-butt attack. Bubbles was hit directly head-on, causing an immediate knock-out.

Glaze went steadily on his feet and growled.

"That's for all the shit caused in my life because I showed my opinion." Glaze growled at Bubbles before making it over to Silver Shadow and Forest woozily from his last attack.

"Forest. You're going to fight Thunder, aren't you?" Glaze asked. Forest looked him in the eye and nodded.

"If you lose, I'm going to kick your tail in after I help you up." Glaze threatened. Forest smirked.

"You remember who you're talking to, G." Forest smirked. Silver Shadow used her head to shove Forest in the direction of the fighting arena.

"Hey that's my sister. If you lose, we get taken back and I'll never live it down. Translation: Don't you dare fucking lose." Silver Shadow growled. Forest rolled his deep green eyes.

"You guys _**really **_have faith in me, huh?" The two just sat down to watch the battle.

"Let's settle this, Thunder!" Forest growled.

When Forest was little, he wanted to be a fighter in their pack, like how Lightning was, but once he decided not to evolve; Lightning was ashamed that she helped train him. Lightning beat down on him much like how Glaze was beaten by the Vaporeon.

"You should've evolved. If you evolved, you wouldn't be stuck with these outcasts. You had so much potential, but once you said you didn't want to evolve, it all turned into shame." Thunder told him. Forest glared.

"These 'outcasts' are my friends. We chose our own path instead of following somebody else's." Forest hissed out.

"Then let's see. Let's see this 'path' that you're so confident with." Thunder challenged. Forest smirked.

"With pleasure." Forest answered. At that moment, Thunder used a Thunderbolt on him, but the electricity phased right through him.

"Double Team." Forest said, his voice coming from every direction. Thunder growled and threw electricity in every direction with more and more power each time, along with her frustration.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Thunder yelled out, already tired wasting all her electricity. Thunder was suddenly flying back by being hit by Forest's Dig attack, revealing Forest to be hidden in the ground.

Thunder was exhausted and along with being hit with a super-effective Ground-type move caused her to collapse. Forest sped up to her and used a Bite attack on her shoulder, causing her faint.

Forest picked himself up and wiped blood from where one of Thunder's needle-like fur scratched him.

"Alright Shine. Three out of four is down. Do you want to retreat and explain how you were defeated by three Eevee or do you want to take the chance and fight?" Silver Shadow asked. Shine just glared at her sister and adopted an offensive stance.

Silver Shadow leapt up from her position and ran over a good seven feet from her sister and glared darkly, her silver eyes cutting through Shine's weak ruby eyes.

Silver Shadow wasted no time on her attack. She leapt forward and dodged a Psybeam only to float in mid-air a second later.

'_Damned Psychic.'_ Silver Shadow cursed as she went flying. She twisted her body so that she would land on her feet, which was accomplished with little effort.

Silver Shadow ran in the same direction the Pidgeotto carcass was and ran around it in circles. When another Psychic attack was used, the dead Pidgeotto was lifted up instead of Silver Shadow. This gave Silver Shadow the chance to use Quick Attack to seemingly disappear.

Shine looked around and tried to find her sister, only to find a sharp pain in her spine. She craned her neck to see Silver Shadow (oh how she hated that name) clamped onto her back with a Bite attack.

Bite was a Dark type move which was super-effective to her Psychic-type, so it hurt like hell.

"Get off, you little brat!" Shine hissed out, close to passing out from the pain. This encouraged Silver Shadow to bite harder, making Shine yelp as she fell, completely knocked out of it.

"We better run and get another Pidgeotto later." Forest suggested. They all agreed and ran out of the clearing, intent on not getting found again.

They three ran and ran until they had to rest out of pure exhaustion. They were fit, they were strong, but they were still Eevee. Their bodies weren't completely developed yet.

They opted to sleep in the shade of a mossy rock. Forest chose to sleep on the rock while Silver Shadow and Glaze slept on the ground.

Forest nuzzled into the feeling of the moss and slept soundly. He didn't have the bad dreams he usually did. It was a nice feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

Pyro: Yo. I feel like I'm gonna get some reviews soon!

Maniac: Anyway, please check out her other stories. Pyro is complaining that Aki and Lightning isn't getting any reviews.

Pyro: Yeah, anyway, do the disclaimer. I gave the Disclaimer Guy a vacation.

Maniac: Why me?

Pyro: I'll force you to watch Tub Girl. It's a disgusting video I heard from my friend.

Maniac: Well knowing your friends and the videos they watch…*Shiver* Fine. Pyro doesn't own Pokémon.

Chapter 4

Glaze's POV

When I woke up, I noticed that I was the first. Not likely for that to happen. I looked over to Silver Shadow. She looked beat from all the battling yesterday. I couldn't blame her. I looked over the Mossy Rock that Forest chose to sleep on. I did a double take. What. The. Hell.

Forest was supposed to be an Eevee. Why did Forest have white fur with brown patches at his feet and freaking **leaves** growing out of him?

I did what any other Pokémon would do.

"**FREAKING ARCEUS, WHAT THE HELL?**"

Forest's POV

I woke up by having "**FREAKING ARCEUS, WHAT THE HELL?**" yelled out. It was Glaze. I looked over and saw nothing around.

"Glaze, take a Pokeblock." I muttered out. (I got that from Gardevoir Comic. Look it up, it's really good)

"Err. Forest?" I heard Silver Shadow call out. I mumbled an incoherent reply.

"I think you um… evolved…" Silver Shadow finished. I chuckled.

"Nice joke there, Silver Shadow." I mumbled. I growled when I was Tackled off of the Moss Rock.

"Hey, what the hell?" I yelled out at Silver Shadow. Silver Shadow nodded her head at a nearby puddle.

"Just look." Was the only thing she said. When I looked into the water, a new face stared back. I did evolve. They were right.

"You look like a grass type, Leafy." Glaze teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, but I like this better than what the pack offered. I can live with being a grass-type, I suppose." I told them. Silver Shadow nodded.

"Let's see what you can do. I bet it's because of that Moss Rock you slept on." Silver Shadow told us. I nodded and tried to see what my new body has in its arsenal. I stood there moving my body like an idiot for quite some time.

"Geez Forest, today maybe?" Glaze said sarcastically. I whipped my head in his direction angrily. A bunch of sharp and spinning leaves went in his direction from one of the many leaves coming from my body. Silver Shadow tackled him down and they both ducked the attack.

_Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!_

_Thunk! Thunk!_

…

_**Thunk!**_

We looked over to see the sharp leaves impaled into several different things; trees, rocks, and… Was that a Pidgey? Oh well. Breakfast was caught.

"Looks like you know Razor Leaf…" Glaze began awkwardly. Silver Shadow nodded before dragging the Pidgey over and we dug in. The meal was small, but it was enough.

"Alright, let's see how your new form does in battle." Glaze suggested. I nodded. Glaze and I began to spar and practice. Silver Shadow stayed behind to eat a little more.

Glaze started off quick. He used a Double Team right off the bat. I used a Razor Leaf all around and I heard him curse. After, he used a Shadow Ball. I don't know what happened, but I matched it with another ball of energy, except greenish in color. The balls of energy both collided and exploded in a firework of green and purple sparks.

"You also know Energy Ball." Silver Shadow informed. Good. That didn't mean it was some genetically screwed up Shadow Ball.

Glaze used a Dig attack to get me from the underground, but knowing him; I calculated where he would come up and jumped away from that spot.

I had no idea what I did afterwards, but when he came up and tried to Tackle me, he got tripped. And it wasn't a 'Ha, ha you fail at walking' fall, but a really 'Oh shit, is something broken?' fall.

"That was a Grass Knot you used." Silver Shadow cut in.

Glaze growled and stood up.

"That hurt like hell, Forest!" Glaze hissed. I saw Silver Shadow roll her eyes.

"Then lose weight. It hurts the more you weight, fatty." Silver Shadow teased knowingly. I smirked. Sometimes it was a good thing that she paid so much attention when we were learning different attacks. Glaze blushed.

"It's all muscle!" Glaze spat out. Silver Shadow and I laughed. We were best friends, but a little teasing was healthy once in a while.

I ran up to Glaze for a Head-Butt, but somehow, a leaf on my head glowed green and slashed at Glaze, leaving him on the ground. Silver Shadow sighed.

"Looks like Leaf Blade too." Silver Shadow told me. I nodded as Silver Shadow woke Glaze up and gave him some Oran and Sitrus Berries to heal him. I sat next to them and sighed.

"Let's try to find ways for you guys to evolve so we can go back to the Pack and disband them." I suggested. The two of them nodded. We took on some of the best fighters yesterday and we won without that many injuries. With evolution, I was able to beat Glaze easily. If we all evolve, we should be able to take on the Pack.

As long as we didn't evolve into the terrible Pokémon that were in the Pack, we should be alright.

At least, that's what we thought.

"Hey you guys, winter is coming." Glaze said suddenly. We both looked at him. Glaze's blackish blue eyes were glazed over and he was looking into the distance. We looked in the direction he was staring at and saw that in the distance, there were many clouds, acorns were on the ground, and the trees were bare. Glaze was right.

"Let's head over there. The Pack wouldn't send their members into an area that has hardly any shelter and scarce food population." Silver Shadow told us. Sometimes Silver Shadow was too much of a smart-alect for her own good.

But either way, she was right. Glaze nodded and we all ran in the direction of where the weather was turning cold. I noticed that the temperature didn't affect Glaze. The temperature slowed me down, but my new body had longer legs, so I was fine, but Silver Shadow was falling behind.

At the eighth time we had to stop for Silver Shadow to catch up, I just about had enough. I bent down.

"Get on Silver Shadow. You're slowing us down." I mumbled. I didn't mean to be mean, but she knew it too. She climbed on to my back and rested.

"Silver Shadow, if you dare fall asleep and die on us, I will throw you in a pit of Carvanha, I swear to Arceus." Glaze told Silver Shadow, who focused on keeping heat in her body. We kept on running until we saw some humans in a cave we were going to rest in. They had a fire going and they saw us. They didn't have Pokeballs with them, so they weren't Trainers. They motioned us over.

They didn't seem dangerous, so we approached.

They gave us food and let us sleep near their fire. Those stories told when we were in the Pack and how humans were scum seemed like a haze that was fading away.

The human's name… the boy was Ben and the girl's name was Summer. These humans could be trusted. They were kind. They knew we were wild Pokémon and they still treated us kindly, but with freedom.

We slept next to the fire together and promised to leave in the morning. Before we slept, I could see snow.


	5. Chapter 5

Pyro: Ok, ok, I was at my cousins for a sleepover, don't blame me for not updating.

Maniac: Do you know how many reviews and favorites, and alerts and shit that you got? I had to hold them all off!

Pyro: Whatever, I'm giving you a break, you need coffee.

Maniac: *Drinks coffee and grumbled angrily*

Pyro: Anyway, I would like to say a prior thanks to Sleep Arypsure for giving me this idea, are you ready?  
>…<p>

…

…

**I AM TAKING OCS FOR FUTURE EEVEE OUTCASTS! I NEED NAME, REASON WHY HE/SHE DOESN'T WANT TO EVOLVE, AND WEIRD CHARACTERISTICS!**

…

Maniac: That's it?

Pyro: It's big news in my opinion…

Disclaimer: Pyro doesn't own Pokémon. If she did, she wouldn't be worrying about those Hapkido lessons.

Pyro: Shut up! I can't believe I have to be at least 16 to start! They start at like three in the temples dammit!

Chapter 5

Glaze's POV:

I woke up easily and looked over to the two humans, Ben and Summer. They were sipping up some soup from a thermos and handed me some roasted berries on a plate. I ate the berries and savored the sweet taste. I heard Ben say some things to Summer and her face went red. I rolled my eyes. Those two humans were obviously going to mate one day.

I let Silver Shadow and Forest sleep near the fire. Ben and Summer didn't put it out because we still needed it. I went next to Forest and wrote a message in Footprint Encrypt. Silver Shadow was an incredibly smart Eevee, but she failed with Footprint Encrypt, while Forest excelled in languages. Silver Shadow knows Moves, Battle Tactics, Distractions, and Hunting, but she couldn't read a sentence in Footprint Encrypt for the life in her.

'I went out for a walk in the snow. Be back before noon. –Glaze'

I left the cave and went out exploring. For some reason, the snow and the cold never really bothered me. In fact, I've always loved winter and fall when the weather was cold. If there was a way to evolve into an ice-type, I would go for it. I walked along the cone-bearing trees that I never saw where I was. I looked farther and saw an old-looking Abomasnow resting.

"Good morning, I'm Glaze, nice to meet you," I told to the elderly Pokémon "This may seem funny, but do you know if there's any ice-type move that you might be able to teach me?"

The Abomasnow looked surprised before giving a hearty laugh.

"I know something better." The Abomasnow said. He walked away and I followed him. I didn't know him, but I felt that I could trust him in some way. He led me to a rock that was frozen solid.

"If you sleep here, you will gain Ice-type powers." The Abomasnow said. I looked up at him.

"But won't I freeze to death?"

"Do not worry little Eevee. I will guard you. I will use my Grass Whistle to put you to sleep."

"Alright, but if I don't wake up by noon; there's a cave not too far from here, could you please leave me at the entrance if you would be so kind?" I asked, hopefully. The Abomasnow nodded.

"Of course, you seem like an honest to Arceus good Pokémon." The old Abomasnow said before playing his melody. I could feel the effects instantly. I lay down in the snow and closed my eyes.

Silver Shadow's POV:

I eventually woke up and saw that I wasn't dreaming. Forest apparently evolved. Into what, I don't know, but he is a great battler. I saw a message in Footprint Encrypt next to Forest. To any other Pokémon, it would be a message, but to me, it looked like this:

'I ewtn orf a kalw ni the wnos. Eb ckab ebfroe onon. –Lazeg'

I glared at the message. I couldn't understand it. I completely failed at Footprint Encrypt. I butted my head against Forest.

"Forest, wake up." I muttered.

"No…"

"Wake up, or else I'll use Bite on your ass." I told him. Forest moaned, but grudgingly got up anyway.

"What does this mean?" I asked him, pointing to the message. Forest told me without even batting an eyelash.

"'I went out for a walk in the snow. Be back before noon. –Glaze'"

"Well it's almost noon, so where—"

"Pardon me." A voice called from outside the cave, we looked over to see an Abomasnow.

"Glaze said that if he didn't wake up before noon to drop him off here." The Abomasnow told us. We ran over at the mention of Glaze's name.

"I don't even want to know how Glaze met up with an Abomasnow in one morning." I muttered under my breath. Abomasnow laughed and held out a white Pokémon, presumably ice-type, with lite blue and cobalt markings (Yes, he's still a shiny.)

"Please don't tell me that that's—"

"Yes. It's Glaze. He asked if he could learn any ice-type moves, but instead I had him evolve, you see." Abomasnow told us as he gently put Glaze on the ground. Glaze's eyes opened to reveal a shiny aquamarine.

"Hey guys. I guess I evolved huh?" Glaze said jokingly. Forest and I rolled our eyes.

"Same old Glaze." We both said simultaneously. Glaze turned to Abomasnow.

"Thank you, Abomasnow. I'll be able to fight alongside my friends and disband our cruel Pack." Glaze told the Abomasnow who in turn nodded.

"It was no problem. Now to leave this frozen wasteland, just continue west until you feel the warmth of the sun, and you should be nearing the Swablu and the Altaria. They should let you stay with them for the time being." Abomasnow told the three who nodded.

"Thank you so much, Abomasnow." The three told the Pokémon who just smiled.

"Not a problem. Just get going while the sun is nearing its highest point." Abomasnow told them. The three nodded and ran off.

"Glaze, when we get to the Swablu and Altaria, we're having another spar and seeing what new moves you have." Forest challenged.

"Fine, but just to warn you, I'm gonna get you back for that last spar." Glaze shot back. I was on Glaze's back as the two competed with each other.

'_Just when will I evolve?'_ I asked myself through their friendly arguing.


	6. Chapter 6

Pyro: SO FREAKING SORRY! I had a school to get advanced skills and shit, but I'm back and I'll try to write as much as possible!

Maniac: Anyway, this is going to be kind of sad, but still read it!

Pyro: Get the disclaimer guy!

Disclaimer Guy: Pyro doesn't own Pokémon, but she's still a kick ass authoress.

Pyro: SOMEBODY RECOGNIZES MY AWESOMENESS!

Chapter 6

Silver Shadow's POV:

I opened my eyes and saw that I was crushed in between Forest and Glaze's bodies. I blushed slightly. Sure we were best friends, but they're guys, I'm a girl, and to any passing Pokémon, it would look like a threesome. I shook myself off of them and smelt the nearby air. The air was very clean and fresh. We were getting close to the Swablu and Altaria that were known for their cleanliness.

I kicked Forest and Glaze in the face and they both woke up.

"OW, what in Arceus Shadow?"

I just ran off in the direction of the Swablu with the two of them cursing and running after me.

"Why hello Eevee and friends." A sophisticated voice called from above. We stopped and looked up to see a middle-aged Altaria.

"Hello! Abomasnow sent us to the Swablu and Altaria so we could stay with them for a little while so we could train for a bit, could you help us?" I yelled out to the Altaria.

"We trust Abomasnow, but I will bring you if one of you defeats me in a battle." Altaria told us. Glaze stepped up.

"Let's go." Glaze challenged. Altaria swooped down for an Aerial Ace. Forest picked me up by my collar and ran out of the battle field and put me down.

Glaze was dodging the speedy attacks and opened his mouth to try a Shadow Ball.

Instead, many ice shards shot out at the Altaria that faltered with his attacks.

"Ice Shard attack." I called out to Glaze who narrowly dodged a Wing Attack. Glaze chomped down on the extended wing, but when he pulled back, ice covered the bitten area.

"Ice Fang attack." I told Glaze.

Altaria used another Aerial Ace and Glaze opened his eyes to reveal a hazy crystal color. Altaria hit Glaze, but Glaze3 managed to conjure up ice blocks falling out from nowhere.

"Avalanche attack." I said to Glaze, but there was hardly a point. Glaze won.

The Altaria took us to the resting place of the flock. We met a lot of the residents and they agreed to train with us. I was soon using a barrage of attacks on multiple Swablu and Altaria.

I used a Shadow Ball on a Swablu and a Bite.

A Quick Attack to confuse a Swablu before a Head-Butt.

Dodging an Aerial Ace from an Altaria and a Take Down with a Bite.

And so on.

When it was night, I was invited to go to sleep. I refused and continued to train.

'_Glaze and Forest are so strong now. I have to get strong to or else I'll only drag them down.'_

000xxx000

"_Silver, I heard from the others that you didn't evolve, how stupid!" Bubbles shouted._

"_Shut up! You're the reason I didn't want to evolve at all!" I yelled back. But it was too late, my entire family heard Bubbles._

"_How disgraceful; you could've been a high ranking member if you evolve. We could set up another ceremony if you want." Thunder offered. I glared._

"_**ARCEUS NO!**__" I screamed out._

_Flare used a Flamethrower attack on my face. I muffled a cry at the heat._

"_Stupid Silver; it's your own fault for not evolving!"_

"_My name… Is…Silver Shadow!" I grit back._

000xxx000

I blew at my black bangs.

I had to get stronger. I just **had to**.

I continued using Shadow Ball on a rock and counting the progress with the cracks, sharpening my teeth and enhancing the damage for my Bite attack, running laps to train my speed and slamming into trees to practice my Quick Attack and my Take Down, and training my endurance for my Skull Bash.

After hours of the grueling work I collapsed.

'_What's my reason for doing this really? To catch up with Glaze and Forest, beat my sisters, separate the Pack, or maybe to help the other Eevee that might get hurt like how we did?' _I asked myself as I looked into the dark sky that was laminated with the twinkling stars.

I chuckled as if the answer was written in the Ursaring (Ursa Major), or maybe the Skorupi (Scorpio).

'_My reason for doing this is E, All of the above. When did I become so daft that I even have to ask?'_

I stood up and ate some Oran berries before doing one last round of attacks and looking over at the damage.

The rock for Shadow Balls was now nothing but rubble.

The rock that I used to sharpen my teeth was covered in scratches and the limb I practiced biting on was now just twigs.

The trees I slammed into were bent awkwardly and had bits of wood sticking out here and there.

I lied down. I closed my eyes and I slept. I was able to sleep more soundly than I normally could, while under my blanket of stars.

Forest's POV

Silver Shadow was working herself so hard.

Glaze and I were watching over her training and winced at the damage she caused. I didn't even know that a Shadow Ball could be so strong.

If we all trained this hard, we should be able to defeat the Pack in a couple of days, a couple of weeks at most.

We could easily defeat Silver Shadow's bitch sisters, so I'm pretty sure that the Pack won't be that much trouble now that Glaze and I evolved.

Not to mention that Silver Shadow took down two of her sisters like it was a piece of cake, and if we gained some other help, we could take down the Pack no problem.

We knew we would wake Silver Shadow in the morning tomorrow, but not too early; I really don't want to feel how sharp her teeth are now.


	7. Chapter 7

Pyro: I _**know **_that it's been a while, but I promise that this story WILL get finished soon dammit.

Maniac: Oh she's just been ogling this guy at her tutoring class.

Pyro: *blushes before grabbing Maniac's neck* L-LIES!

Maniac: *turns blue from lack of air*

Terra: Pyro, relax, it's normal for girls to like guys… But you should set your standards higher, you gave him a friendly punch and he smashed into the nearby wall.

Pyro: SH-SHUT UP! AND I DON'T LIKE HIM! *Tightens grip on Maniacs neck*

Maniac: *Is turning an odd shade of purple*

Pyro: Plus, he's a grade younger than me!

Terra: And yet, he's the same age because you skipped a grade and started school early.

Pyro: *blushes harder*… JUST DO THE DAMNED DISCLAIMER!

Terra: Pyro doesn't own Pokémon, because if she did, she would've been kissed by now.

Pyro: SCREW YOU, SLUT COW! (Not my viewers, I mean Terra, but if you are a slut cow, I have nothing against that; the milk that you give out helps the world)

*Don't kill me Sleep Arypsure, but your OC is still in the Pack so she's going to be rescued!*

Chapter 7

Glaze's POV:

I stared in complete disbelief at the black Pokémon lying before me, snoring lightly.

"What. The. Hell." I murmured. We leave Silver Shadow here to sleep and when we come to wake her up, she's a freaking black nymph (though, I will never say that because I want to keep my male parts) with yellow rings around her body, each one glowing lightly, she still had her bangs, but they weren't singed. I look at Forest and he's having the same reaction as me. Gawking like she's going to disappear.

"Drown the fucking biotch." Silver Shadow grumbled in her sleep. Ah, there's the girl I know.

"Sil-Silver Shadow… Wake up girl…" I mumbled, tapping her lightly on her shoulder. Silver Shadow's eyes opened, revealing dark red eyes and silver pupils.

"Yo." Silver shadow said.

"YOU FREAKING EVOLVED, HIGH FIVE ME BITCH!" Glaze shouted, holding up a paw. Silver Shadow only hit his paw with her own paw before looking down and tackling us both.

"Oomph!" Me and Glaze muttered as Silver Shadow ran across the field.

"Spar, spar, spar with me dammit!" Silver Shadow yelled in her excitement. I exchanged looks with Glaze. She could kick both of our asses when she was an Eevee, but in her evolved form…it just might mean hell.

"Glaze come on!" Silver Shadow called. I smirked at Glaze and heard him curse under his breath.

Silver Shadow started out quick and used a Bite, and jumped away as Glaze was about to use his Ice Shard.

Silver Shadow dodged the ice and calmly walked up to Glaze with a smile with no battle stances or anything. How strange…

Then she smashed his face with her paw before using an up-close Shadow Ball.

"Faint Attack." Silver Shadow clarified before using a Bite attack on Glaze's forearm and jumping away before he could use his Ice Fang attack.

Silver Shadow's eyes turned an eerie shade of purple as she opened her mouth and a wave of purple and black rings came out and hit Glaze. Glaze didn't move as he was visibly shaken up and staring fearfully. He was flinching.

"Dark Pulse." Silver Shadow said before running up to Glaze and using a Bite, but this time, I could see that Silver Shadow's teeth began to glow a white shade before she attacked him. She released Glaze and he fainted on the spot.

"Crunch." Silver Shadow murmured. I smirked. We didn't even need training if evolution gave us this much power.

Silver Shadow's POV:

The three of us bowed our heads in respect at the Swablu and Altaria.

"We'll be sure to visit and send you a message about how our rebellion is going." I said, lifting my head and smiling at the kind Pokémon along with Glaze and Forest.

"As long as things turn out well, it's alright, now go." The clan leader, an aged Altaria, said. We nodded and ran off in the direction we came from.

When running through the winter wonderland, we took no chance to slow down. Glaze was leaving us in the dust and Forest and I were trying to catch up to his speed. He was in his element, but he was going too freaking fast.

Upon leaving the winter-affected area, Forest and I collapsed from exhaustion and dragged ourselves to a Sitrus Berry Bush to eat our weight in Sitrus Berries.

After eating enough berries to feel rejuvenated, Forest and I stood up on wobbly legs and left towards the Pack's main territory.

"Volt, get your spiky butt back here!"

"Try to catch me Fire!"

"Hey, that freaking hurt, dammit!"

"Eve, don't use those kinds of words!"

"Mom, Water shocked me again!"

We turned to see a family of every evolution, and we were in completely staring at each other.

… Wait a second. There are Pokémon like me, Glaze and Forest too so they can't be part of the Pack because the Pack didn't know shit about these evolutions.

"Why, hello." The Espeon said with a smile, "Would you like to join us for lunch?"

The others looked at her with a shocked look.

"Mom, are you insane? They could be part of that Pack that we're always hearing about!" A Pokemon similar to Forest yelled out.

"If we were part of the Pack, then we would be a Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, or Espeon wouldn't we? But we're not." Forest said calmly. The one that looked like me gave us a hard look before looking at the others and nodding.

"They're right. Umbreon in the middle, what's your name?" The Umbreon, -was that what we were called? - asked.

"I'm Silver Shadow and these are my friends Forest and Glaze." I told him.

"I'm Lunar, this is my mate Solar" He pointed at the Espeon, "my eldest son, Volt" the Jolteon, "my second son, Fire" the Flareon, "my youngest son, Eve" the Eevee, "my eldest daughter, Water" the Vaporeon, "and my two twins, Icy and Leafy." the ones that looked like Forest and Glaze.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Water yelled out, tackling me in a hug. I had to blink the stars out of my eyes.

"MOM ISN'T SHE JUST SO KAWAII! CAN WE _**PLEASE **_ADOPT HER~?" Water yelled out, almost choking me. I was almost completely sure that she knew the move Constrict.

Volt sighed and dragged his sister off, much to my relief.

"She's always like that, so you learn to deal with it." Fire clarified.

*I was going to stop here, but I'm convinced that I _**will **_finish this story in less than five more chapters dammit*

Forest's POV:

I was convinced that this family was even weirder than any group I have ever met.

Apparently, the cute Leafy knew freaking _**fire type **_moves so she was able to roast the berries along with her twin sister, so we had our first cooked meal since when we were with Ben and Summer.

But I resorted to sitting next to her brothers because her dad was giving me the evil eye that he gave Glaze even though he was too busy spilling Pack information out to even look at any of his daughters.

And in the middle of it, Leafy started to use a certain Grass Whistle that wasn't for putting Pokémon to sleep, but then, Solar and Lunar just stood up on their hind legs, _**their **__**hind**__** legs**_, and started to DANCE.

And after talking a bit, turns out that Volt, Fire, Water, Eve, Leafy, and Icy could all use attacks that were normally super effective towards their types. Something funky in their genes, but it would help us fight the Pack. The family told us that they would help us if we helped them release this Eevee they knew that was in a cave and stuck there because some Espeon from the Pack put up some kind of barrier wall or something.

"So is there anything we should know about the trapped Eevee?" Glaze asked.

"Well her name is Eony, and she can evolve and devolve at will." Eve said nonchalantly. Silver Shadow uncharacteristically choked on her food, and Leafy tapped her back.

"You see, she didn't want to evolve, so she ran away, ran into a human who gave her an evolution necklace, she fell asleep in a cave, and the Espeon trapped her there while she was asleep. We've been trying to break the barrier for some time now, but with all of us attacking on both sides, she should be able to get out." Solar explained.

"Well look at that another reason to beat the Pack down." Silver Shadow muttered. She took a bite of her food before looking up.

"IT'S ALMOST THE ECLIPSE!" Silver Shadow yelled out. Glaze and I went wide eyed.

Almost time for the annual ceremony, which also tells the other members of the Pack which Eevee to beat down on; the annual ceremony would tell them which ones were outcasts.

The three of us looked at each other.

We had to save this Eony and disband the Pack soon.


End file.
